Sleeping Under Raven's Wing
by Rikkukichi
Summary: Porque a veces un cuento puede tener más en común contigo de lo que piensas. IkexMarth Dedicado a la comunidad the prince and the mercenary!


**Iossu! Quería escribir este fic antes de irme de vacas xDD. Bueno, sólo digo que el cuento del pajarito me lo he inventado yo, a no ser que ya exista y no me haya enterado =P. Disfrutad!**

* * *

Ya era de noche, y el príncipe de Altea se encontraba en la habitación de los luchadores más pequeños, a los que iba a contar una historia para dormir. Los Ice Climbers, Toon Link, Ness y Lucas le escuchaban atentamente desde sus camas. El príncipe era muy querido entre los niños.

- Hace mucho tiempo, en un bosque de las afueras del Reino de Altea, nació un pequeño pájaro muy hermoso, de plumas azules, carmesíes y plateadas, y ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte del bosque, nació un cuervo negro como el azabache, de ojos rojos como la sangre y una pluma dorada en la cola- relató Marth- Con el tiempo, el pajarito se hizo cada vez más hermoso, pero siguió teniendo un pequeño tamaño y, al ser tan llamativo, tenía que estar siempre alerta de sus depredadores. Sin embargo, el cuervo creció mucho, sus alas se volvieron muy grandes y las plumas de su cola se hicieron más largas. También era hermoso, a su manera, pero además él no tenía que preocuparse por los depredadores, sino que éstos le beneficiaban: el cuervo se alimentaba de los restos de las presas que los carnívoros cazaban.

- Qué listo era el cuervo...- murmuró Lucas, asombrado.

- ¡Era un vago!- protestó Popo- ¡Además, dicen que los cuervos son traicioneros!

- ¡Pues a mí me parece muy guay!- repuso Ness.

- ¡Jo!- exclamó Toon Link- ¡Dejad que siga!

Marth sonrió y prosiguió.

- Un día, el pajarito se encontró con el cuervo. El cuervo, impresionado por la hermosura del plumaje del otro pájaro, se enamoró perdidamente de él. El pajarito le contó su problema, mientras el cuervo escuchaba con interés. Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de terminar su relato, una pequeña serpiente se abalanzó sobre el pajarito. Pero el cuervo le salvó, mordiendo los ojos al reptil, que huyó. El pajarito le agradeció de corazón su valentía al cuervo, quien le prometió que le protegería el resto de su vida, y le ofreció dormir entre sus alas cada noche para que los otros animales no le atacaran. El pájaro, aun sabiendo que algún día el cuervo podría traicionarle y comerle, aceptó su oferta y pasó el resto de su vida sin separarse de su salvador...

Marth miró a todos los niños, que ahora dormían plácidamente. Sonrió una vez más y salió al pasillo, cerrando con cuidado la puerta de la habitación. No caminó ni tres pasos cuando distinguió una figura muy familiar en el pasillo.

- Buenas noches, Ike- susurró.

- Buenas noches, Marth- murmuró el otro, abrazándole y guiándole a la habitación que compartían- ¿Qué cuento les has contado esta noche?

- "El Pájaro y el Cuervo"- respondió el príncipe- Es una historia tradicional de Altea.

- Ah... entiendo- dijo Ike, metiéndose en la cama.

- Es una historia de fantasía, me la contaron cuando era muy pequeño, pero no me la creí nunca- suspiró el príncipe, siguiéndole.

Pero Marth sabía cuánto podría tener en común con ese pequeño cuento.

"Hace tiempo, en el ahora destruído reino de Altea, nació un pequeño niño muy hermoso, de cabellos azules y ojos del color del mar. Era el sucesor del rey. Poco antes, en el reino de Crimea, nació otro niño, también de cabellos azules, pero más oscuros, y ojos azulones como zafiros. Con el tiempo, el príncipe se hizo cada vez más hermoso, pero tenía un aspecto frágil y débil y, tras la conquista de su reino, tuvo que huír de aquellos que trataron de capturarle. Sin embargo, el otro chico creció, se hizo muy alto y fuerte y se convirtió en un mercenario. También era hermoso, a su manera; pero además él no tenía que huír de gente que quisiera capturarle, sino que éstos le beneficiaban: se dedicaba a cumplir encargos por dinero, y esta gente hacía que salieran más trabajos.

Un día, el príncipe se encontró con el mercenario. El mercenario, impresionado por la belleza del príncipe, se enamoró perdidamente de él. El príncipe le contó su problema, mientras el mercenario escuchaba con interés. Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de terminar su relato, un asesino se abalanzó sobre el príncipe. Pero el mercenario le salvó, atravesando con su gran espada al asesino. El príncipe agradeció de corazón su valentía al mercenario, quien le juró que le protegería el resto de su vida, y le ofreció dormir entre sus brazos para que nadie más le atacara. El príncipe, sabiendo que algún día el mercenario podría traicionarle y marcharse, dejándolo solo, aceptó su oferta y..."

- Y aquí estoy de nuevo, durmiendo bajo el ala del cuervo...- susurró Marth, entre los brazos de Ike.

- ¿Has dicho algo?- le susurró el mercenario, besando su rostro

- Sólo recordaba una historia- respondió el menor, ante lo que el otro le abrazó más fuerte y ambos se durmieron.

"El Príncipe y el Mercenario".

* * *

**Bueno, es esto xDD **

**Está dedicado a la comunidad "The prince and the mercenary", sobretodo por el título del segundo "cuento" xDDD**

**Agradecimientos a Itsuke-hyuuga por ayudarme a encontrar una trama =D**

**Hala, Ciaossu! y dejad reviews!**


End file.
